livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Satinder Surion(satinder)
Basic Information Race: Half elf Class: arcane duelist Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: true neutral Languages: common, elven, halfling, goblin, infernal Deity: Penk Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 14 +2 (05 pts) DEX: 12 +1 (02 pts) CON: 12 +1 (02 pts) INT: 16 +3 (10 pts) WIS: 07 -2 (-4 pts) CHA: 16 +3 (05 pts) +2 racial adjustment Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (MAX-2) HP: 09 = + CON (1) + FC (00) (Bard) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Class 02) AC: 16 = + DEX (01) + Armor (03) + Shield (02) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 11 = + DEX (01) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 15 = + Armor (03) + Shield (02) + Misc (00) INIT: +01 = (01) + Misc (00) BAB: +00 = (00) + Class 02 (00) CMB: +02 = (00) + STR (02) + Misc (00) CMD: 13 = + BAB (00) + STR (02) + DEX (01) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +01 = (00) + Class 02 (00) + CON (01) + Misc (00) Reflex: +03 = (02) + Class 02 (00) + DEX (01) + Misc (00) Will: +00 = (02) + Class 02 (00) + WIS (-2) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Dagger melee: Attack: +2 = (00) + STR (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 19-20/x2 Dagger ranged: Attack: +1 = (00) + DEX (01) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 19-20/x2, Range: 10' Net: Attack: +1 = (00) + DEX (01) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: n/a, Crit: n/a, Range: 10' Special: ranged touch attack, entangle,-4 to hit after first use Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (charisma) Size: medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: bard and fighter Speed: Half-elves have a base speed of 30 ft Low-light vision: Half-elves can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light Ancestral arms: Half-elves receive exotic or martial proficiency as a bonus feat at first level Elf blood: Half-elves count as both elves and humans for effects based on race Elven immunities: Half-elves are immune to sleep effects and gain a +2 against enchantment spells and effects. Keen senses: Half-elves receive a +2 racial bonus to perception checks Multitalented: Half-elves choose two favored classes at first level Languages: half-elves can learn common elven and any other non secret languages. Class Features arcane duelist 01 Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A bard is proficient with all simple weapons, plus the longsword, rapier, sap, short sword, shortbow, and whip. Bards are also proficient with light armor and shields (except tower shields). A bard can cast bard spells while wearing light armor and use a shield without incurring the normal arcane spell failure chance. Like any other arcane spellcaster, a bard wearing medium or heavy armor incurs a chance of arcane spell failure if the spell in question has a somatic component. A multiclass bard still incurs the normal arcane spell failure chance for arcane spells received from other classes. Spells: A bard casts arcane spells drawn from the bard spell list presented in Spell Lists. He can cast any spell he knows without preparing it ahead of time. Every bard spell has a verbal component (song, recitation, or music). To learn or cast a spell, a bard must have a Charisma score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a bard's spell is 10 + the spell level + the bard's Charisma modifier. Like other spellcasters, a bard can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. His base daily spell allotment is given on Table: Bard. In addition, he receives bonus spells per day if he has a high Charisma score (see Table: Ability Modifiers and Bonus Spells). The bard's selection of spells is extremely limited. A bard begins play knowing four 0-level spells and two 1st-level spells of the bard's choice. At each new bard level, he gains one or more new spells, as indicated on Table: Bard Spells Known. (Unlike spells per day, the number of spells a bard knows is not affected by his Charisma score. The numbers on Table: Bard Spells Known are fixed.) Upon reaching 5th level, and at every third bard level after that (8th, 11th, and so on), a bard can choose to learn a new spell in place of one he already knows. In effect, the bard “loses” the old spell in exchange for the new one. The new spell's level must be the same as that of the spell being exchanged, and it must be at least one level lower than the highest-level bard spell the bard can cast. A bard may swap only a single spell at any given level and must choose whether or not to swap the spell at the same time that he gains new spells known for the level. A bard need not prepare his spells in advance. He can cast any spell he knows at any time, assuming he has not yet used up his allotment of spells per day for the spell's level. Bardic Knowledge (Ex): A bard adds half his class level (minimum 1) to all Knowledge skill checks and may make all Knowledge skill checks untrained. Bardic Performance: A bard is trained to use the Perform skill to create magical effects on those around him, including himself if desired. He can use this ability for a number of rounds per day equal to 4 + his Charisma modifier. At each level after 1st a bard can use bardic performance for 2 additional rounds per day. Each round, the bard can produce any one of the types of bardic performance that he has mastered, as indicated by his level. Starting a bardic performance is a standard action, but it can be maintained each round as a free action. Changing a bardic performance from one effect to another requires the bard to stop the previous performance and start a new one as a standard action. A bardic performance cannot be disrupted, but it ends immediately if the bard is killed, paralyzed, stunned, knocked unconscious, or otherwise prevented from taking a free action to maintain it each round. A bard cannot have more than one bardic performance in effect at one time. At 7th level, a bard can start a bardic performance as a move action instead of a standard action. At 13th level, a bard can start a bardic performance as a swift action. Each bardic performance has audible components, visual components, or both. If a bardic performance has audible components, the targets must be able to hear the bard for the performance to have any effect, and such performances are language dependent. A deaf bard has a 20% chance to fail when attempting to use a bardic performance with an audible component. If he fails this check, the attempt still counts against his daily limit. Deaf creatures are immune to bardic performances with audible components. If a bardic performance has a visual component, the targets must have line of sight to the bard for the performance to have any effect. A blind bard has a 50% chance to fail when attempting to use a bardic performance with a visual component. If he fails this check, the attempt still counts against his daily limit. Blind creatures are immune to bardic performances with visual components. Inspire courage +1 Distraction (Su): At 1st level, a bard can use his performance to counter magic effects that depend on sight. Each round of the distraction, he makes a Perform (act, comedy, dance, or oratory) skill check. Any creature within 30 feet of the bard (including the bard himself) that is affected by an illusion (pattern) or illusion (figment) magical attack may use the bard's Perform check result in place of its saving throw if, after the saving throw is rolled, the Perform skill check proves to be higher. If a creature within range of the distraction is already under the effect of a noninstantaneous illusion (pattern) or illusion (figment) magical attack, it gains another saving throw against the effect each round it sees the distraction, but it must use the bard's Perform skill check result for the save. Distraction does not work on effects that don't allow saves. Distraction relies on visual components. Fascinate (Su): At 1st level, a bard can use his performance to cause one or more creatures to become fascinated with him. Each creature to be fascinated must be within 90 feet, able to see and hear the bard, and capable of paying attention to him. The bard must also be able to see the creatures affected. The distraction of a nearby combat or other dangers prevents this ability from working. For every three levels the bard has attained beyond 1st, he can target one additional creature with this ability. Each creature within range receives a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 the bard's level + the bard's Cha modifier) to negate the effect. If a creature's saving throw succeeds, the bard cannot attempt to fascinate that creature again for 24 hours. If its saving throw fails, the creature sits quietly and observes the performance for as long as the bard continues to maintain it. While fascinated, a target takes a –4 penalty on all skill checks made as reactions, such as Perception checks. Any potential threat to the target allows the target to make a new saving throw against the effect. Any obvious threat, such as someone drawing a weapon, casting a spell, or aiming a weapon at the target, automatically breaks the effect. Fascinate is an enchantment (compulsion), mind-affecting ability. Fascinate relies on audible and visual components in order to function. Rallying Cry (Su): At 1st level, an arcane duelist can use performance to rally dispirited allies. Each round he makes an Intimidate check. Any ally (including the bard) within 30 feet may use this check in place of his own saving throw against fear and despair effects. Those already under a fear or despair effect can attempt a new save each round using the bard's Intimidate check. Rallying cry does not work on effects that don't allow saves. This is a mind-affecting ability that uses audible components. This performance replaces countersong Class 02 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats Arcane Strike (bonus feat): As a swift action, you can imbue your weapons with a fraction of your power. For 1 round, your weapons deal +1 damage and are treated as magic for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. For every five caster levels you possess, this bonus increases by +1, to a maximum of +5 at 20th level. Combat Expertise (first level): You can choose to take a –1 penalty on melee attack rolls and combat maneuver checks to gain a +1 dodge bonus to your Armor Class. When your base attack bonus reaches +4, and every +4 thereafter, the penalty increases by –1 and the dodge bonus increases by +1. You can only choose to use this feat when you declare that you are making an attack or a full-attack action with a melee weapon. The effects of this feat last until your next turn. Exotic Weapon Proficiency Net (half elf racial): Choose one type of exotic weapon, such as the spiked chain or whip. You understand how to use that type of exotic weapon in combat, and can utilize any special tricks or qualities that exotic weapon might allow. Traits Ancestral Arms (racial): receive exotic or martial weapon proficiency as a bonus feat. Dangerously curious (magic): you gain a +1 to use magic device and use magic device is always a class skill for you Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 10 = (06) + INT (03)/Level; FC (01), Misc (00) (Arcan duelist) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 01 0 0 1 -0 +0 Appraise 03 0 0 3 +0 Bluff 07 1 3 3 +0 Climb 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 07 1 3 3 +0 Disable Device 0 0 1 -0 +0 Disguise 07 1 3 3 +0 Escape Artist 01 0 0 1 -0 +0 Fly 01 0 0 1 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 3 +0 Heal -2 0 0 -2 +0 Intimidate 07 1 3 3 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 08 1 3 3 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Local) 07 1 3 3 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 3 +0 Linguistics 0 0 3 +0 Perception 04 1 3 -2 +2 Perform (comedy ) 07 1 3 3 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 -2 +0 Ride 01 0 0 1 -0 +0 Sense Motive 00 0 0 -2 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 1 -0 +0 Spellcraft 07 1 3 3 +0 Stealth 01 0 0 1 -0 +0 Survival -2 0 0 -2 +0 Swim 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 08 1 3 3 +1 Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Prestidigitation * Grease * Spell Name * Spell Name * Detect magic * Charm person * Spell Name * Spell Name * Light * Ghost sound Spell Per Day Level 1: 2 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Studded Leather 25 gp 20 lb Heavy Wooden Shield 07 gp 10 lb Dagger x5 (Melee/ranged) 10 gp 05 lb Net x2 (Ranged) 40 gp 12 lb Backpack 02 gp 02 lb Cleric's Vestments 05 gp 06 lb Scroll of Cure Light Wounds 25 gp 00 lb Scroll of Cure Light Wounds 25 gp 00 lb Scroll Case x3 03 gp 1.5 lb Total Weight: 56.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-58 59-116 117-175 Finances PP: 00 GP: 08 SP: 00 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 22 Height: 5,2 Weight: 160 Hair Color: Blonde Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: Pale Appearance: He wears the nicest clothes he can afford. He only wears armor when he expects a battle. Demeanor: Nice until he knows something he can use to leverage money from you. Background Born into what many people considered a broken home Satinder never lost his optimism through it all thanks to his love of music and comedy. After he left his family he became a comedian after deciding he liked to make people laugh more then dance. He now resides wherever he can afford moving from inn to inn and gathering information to blackmail money from people with. He has a heart though shown by his protection of poor people and refusal to steal or blackmail them. He gathers this money in hopes of starting a thieves guild one day. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Item Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +6 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Feb. 26, 2011) (HolyMan) level 1 *Approval (Mar. 01, 2011) (Aldern Foxglove) level 1 Category:Approved Characters